


Scaredy Cat

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Avengers Movie Night, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Spoilers for Babadook (2014), Spoilers for IT (King) (2017), Top Bucky Barnes, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve Rogers does not like horror movies. His boyfriend however loves them and it's his turn to pick the genre for movie night.





	Scaredy Cat

     Bucky held the kiss he planted on the crown of Steve's blonde hair just a few seconds longer before resting his chin on his head. "Love you," He mumbled, hugging his frightened boyfriend tighter. The Captian was quivering in Bucky's strong arms. His fingertips gripped the warm metal arm. Many fuzzy and soft blankets covered Steve as an ice-cold chill of fear shot through his spine. Georgie's innocent, little, unknowing hand reached out for the paper boat Pennywise held. Steve watched the boy crawl away only to be dragged down the drain. Rain washing away the copious amount of blood. Steve's heart sunk an inch, knowing that the poor cat would probably never be the same.  He looked around the room to see the others reaction. 

Natasha's face was lit by the glow of the screen, face blank almost appearing to be bored. Her fingers deftly played with the ends of Wanda's brown hair. Wanda layed on top of Nat's chest, sleeping. She fell asleep during the last movie, The Shining. Comfortably using her girlfriend's breasts as a pillow. Bruce had his arm over Tony's shoulders. Both of their legs were tangled together. Being the only single on the team, Sam sat alone stretched out in the recliner with the full popcorn bowl along with other kinds of candy. In the other recliner sat Wade who wore a sweatshirt to cover his scarred skin and white boxers decorated with red hearts. Peter was cradled in his arms, a little frightened but overall pleased to be with his boyfriend. Thor was passed-out face-down in the cushions snoring lightly. Loki, also sleeping had his brother's/lover's feet in his lap. Clint and Pietro splayed out on the other side of the couch in a similar position Wanda and Nat were in. Only Pietro was snuggled on Clint's side. The two were using sign language to communicate silently and privately,

" _I love you,"_ Pietro would sign, smiling. 

" _I know. I love you more, though."_ Retorted Clint before dropping another colorful gummy worm into his mouth. 

Tonight was Thursday so that ment it was movie night. On Thursdays they all met up at nine in the showing room. The screening room was equipped with three rows, two couches on each and recliners on the ends and inbetween. A kitchen fully stocked with any candy one would want and soda (including water for Steve as he never drank pop).

Every Avenger had their favorite type of movie. Tony, comedy. Bruce, sci-fi. Bucky, horror. Nat, physiological thriller. Steve, romance. Sam, action. Thor, any Disney movie. Clint, mystery. Pietro, drama. Wanda, tear jerkers. Peter, (honorary Avenger) underdog.

Bucky  _knows_ he hates scary movies but every movie night when it's his turn, he selects a movie from the horror genre. Most nights a classic is played but occasionally the brunette picks a newer one. Not only did he enjoy the movies he read the books, sometimes he told Steve what was happening just to creep his boyfriend out. Those nights Steve was extra snuggly. Letting Bucky protect him while his adrenaline was up.

A flicker of anger lit in Steve when he saw those horrible girls giving Beverly hell and Henry Bowers' gang carving into Ben. Steve hid his face in Bucky's chest when Patrick was hunted by the filthy zombies and caged in the sewers to be murdered. Now Beverly, Ben, Bill, Eddie, and Richie were looking at the slides of Derry until It took over. Steve squeaked and jumped as the dancing clown crawled out of the wall, yellow, Angler fish looking teeth pointing out at odd angles. 

Bucky's fingers ran through Steve's mussed up hair. "It's just a movie, sweetheart. " He whispered. 

 _"It's fucking scary, Buck!_ " 

"Language. " Tony said and then directly went back to making out with Bruce. Of course Tony Stark would be the guy playing tonsil hockey during a movie.

Steve brought his legs closer to his body to fit better in Bucky's arms and lap. He was now cocooned in blankets and protected by Bucky's chest. "Stevie, You're missing the movie." 

Steve grunted. He remembered going to the movie King Kong with Bucky. They had to sit in the very back corner so others couldn't see them. The many kisses and touches shared between the two would raise quite a bit of concern. Steve had to squint for the majority of the film because where they sat was too far away for his poor eyesight. Then he got a raging headache and had to close his eyes and rest his head on Bucky. The brunette twirled a yellow piece of hair for the remainder of the flick. 

Steve came back to the present to find that he had missed well over half of the movie. Henry had just killed his father with his switchblade and The Losers were descending to save Beverly. Tony was now on top of Bruce, grinding his hips down.

Still holding onto Bucky for protection, he braved through the climax and resolution. Steve exhaled in relief as the credits rolled. JARVIS turned on the lights. The team stretched as they got up. Everyone but sleeping Thor and Loki and Natasha who didn't want to wake Wanda, walked either to the bathroom to relieve themselves or the kitchen for a snack refill before the next movie started.

Steve was tipped against the kitchen counter top sipping his water when Bucky came up to him, both on either sides of his hips. Bucky smooched the point of his nose. "My Stevie, the scaredy cat." Steve only glared. "Punk."

"Dick."

Bucky gasped in fake hurt. "How could you say something so _mean_?" The blonde rolled his eyes. "A kiss will make me feel better." He batted his eyelashes.

Begrudgingly Steve pecked his lovers lips.

"Ew! Gross grandpa PDA! " Tony screeched. 

"Says the guy who was just swapping saliva with his boyfriend!" Bucky yelled, grabbing a package of Twizzlers and jumpping over the back of their assigned-unassigned couch. Steve clicked off the lights and trailed to Bucky. He slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend's body, head resting on Bucky's chest. He pressed play. Years ago, Tony created StarkTV. It featured thousands of shows and movies and it was even more addicting than Netflix. 

The opened pack of Twizzlers was set on Steve muscular back as the opening credits appeared. Steve was set on watching this movie start to finish. But then Amelia started to read the mysterious book to her son. A eerie feeling settled in his stomach. He hugged Bucky tighter. 

Goosebumps dot Steve when she finds glass shards in her food. And he all out gasps when the book is returned, new images and new threats. Steve hid his face in Bucky's neck, a desperate attempt to not hear the croaking from the phone.

"If you're too scared just go to sleep." Bucky earnestly said, pulling a blanket over him.

"No. I'm fine."

So he braved on. Only jumping a few (quite a few) times when the Babadook appeared.

 

* * *

 

      Steve put away his toothbrush and pulled on his pajama pants. Movie night was now over. Bucky layed on his back in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. "Come 'ere, sugar." He grinned.

Steve raked his hand through his hair. "Buck. it's past midnight." 

"I don't have to put it in. Come on. Sit on my face." He rubbed his growing erection over the thin fabric. "I'll make it real good I promise." Feeling a bolt of excitement to his sex, Steve dropped his sleep pants and boxers in approval. He walked on his knees to Bucky. Straddling him and locking lips. He let Bucky choose the pace, settling on a medium, loving making pace. Their hands explored their skin like they were touching eachother for the first time. The brunette tapped Steve's thigh, a signal to him to turn around. 

Steve swung his legs over Bucky's head so his perfect butt was inches away from Bucky's lustful expression. "Relax. " Bucky kissed Steve's plump ass cheek before pulling them away. Exposing entrance that was pink as a kittens nose and clean as a whistle. Bucky planned to tease Steve untill he was begging for any kind of relief but he couldn't help himself. He begun to alternate between licking and sucking the virgin tight muscle.

Steve held Bucky's hips in his hands, head dropped forward.

Bucky considered himself a master at eating ass. Often telling Steve in very public places such as press conferences and galas that all he needed to make him cum was his tongue. The noises Steve made did massive things to his ego. Every half muffled noise of pleasure.

Steve pulled down Bucky's boxers. His erection sprang free. Beads of pre-cum dribbled out of the slit. He traced the well groomed pubic hair with kisses until he reached the base of Bucky's cock. He drug his tongue to the tip and swirled it around the mushroom top. Bucky's moan shot delicious vibration up and inside Steve.  

Bucky slid in a sliver digit inside Steve's spit loosened hole. The moaning blonde took him with ease. 

Steve's strong hands held onto Bucky's beautiful thighs as he deep throated him to the base. His crooked nose brushed dark brown pubic hair. Bucky dropped his head back on the pillow. Nimble fingers massaged the sac. A second finger was added, finding his prostate and massaging it.

" _Buckeeeeee_." Steve whimpered. Pulling off Bucky's cock and slowly moving himself up and down.

"Yeah baby boy. Fuck yourself on my fingers. That's it." He cooed. Other hand exploring Steve's muscled torso. Placing kissing the dimples in the small of his back. Wrapping around his small waist. 

"Feels so good." He said before biting his lip sensually. Steve grabbed his lovers member again to jack him off at a fast pace. "Gonna come."    

"Me too, darlin'." Bucky added another, making three deep in Captian America. His rhythm unrelenting on that sweet spot. Steve reached for his neglected cock and pumped in time with his pumps.

" _Bucky_!" Steve shouted. Cumming in ropes all over Bucky's tan skin. 

His fingers frantically carried Steve through his orgasm until bucky sputtered out hot, fresh cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
